


Pillow Fight!

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a pillow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the following super sweet prompt on tumblr's otpprompts - [Imagine your OTP having a pillow fight.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/91801672054/imagine-person-a-and-b-of-your-otp-moving-into-a)
> 
> This is also the first time I've ever drawn a pillow fight ....

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/pillowfight_zps9c566aec.jpg.html)


End file.
